Don't Let Me Down
by mcwiig
Summary: Sisters Zelena and Regina are really close. When something happens to Regina while playing, Zelena gets sent away with no memories of each other. They grow up with different lives and when their lives later cross paths as the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch they bond once again and find out they're sisters what will happen then? AU. No Storybrooke. Slightly out of character.
1. Don't Let Me Down

**I really shouldn't start another fic but this has been spinning in my head for a while and I wanted to get it down and published before someone else does hehe.**

 **So this is partly Frozen and partly from the episode Sisters (5x19) so if you haven't seen that episode you maybe shouldn't read this because spoilers...**

 **AU. No Storybrooke. Cora is alive and Henry is also Zelena's father (not biologically obviously). Rating is T but might be changed later depending on where I'm gonna go with the story.**

 **I do not own Frozen or OUAT, just the magic of my imagination that became this fic ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A 5 year old Regina was running around the big castle trying to hide from her big sister Zelena. They were playing hide and seek and Regina was obviously winning. Being small meant being able to hide better, which meant in Regina always winning. Zelena had found her a dozen of times but Regina was clever. This time Regina had decided to hide under Zelena's bed, she had never hidden there before so Zelena would probably not find her, since she usually looked at the places Regina usually hid.

* * *

Zelena had been looking everywhere but hadn't found her baby sister. After a half hour of looking she gave up, Regina would come out of her hiding space eventually. So she walked back to the bedroom they shared and threw herself on her bed. Zelena heard a big thump and then someone giggling.

"Ah, I got a troll under my bed!" She exclaimed.

More giggling came from under the bed.

"I really hope it's nice." At that Zelena stuck her head under her bed to find her baby sis who was crawled into a ball and kept giggling.

"You found me!" Regina exclaimed happily.

"Seems like I did!" Zelena reached out for Regina's hand so she could pull her out from under her bed.

Regina stood up and smiled a cheeky smile.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Zelena asked.

"Umm…" Regina thought for a while.

"I want to draw!" Regina sprinted to the table and sat down and started drawing with different colored crayons.

Meanwhile Zelena got a book and crawled up on her bed. She had barley read a page when Regina came running towards her with her drawing.

"Zelly! Look at my drawing!"

Zelena put down her book and picked up the drawing Regina had placed at the end of her bed.

"That's really pretty Gina, but what is it?" Zelena turned it around to see if she could figure it out from another angle.

"It's you and me silly!" Regina giggled.

"Oh, now I see it" Zelena smiled.

"You'll always be my big sissy right?" Regina asked with worry in her eyes like something would happen and they wouldn't be sisters anymore.

"Of course pumpkin, you'll always be my baby sis no matter what." Zelena smiled and Regina smiled back.

Zelena had no idea Regina was worrying about something like this, that something would happen and they wouldn't be sisters anymore.

That night when Regina had gone to bed Zelena had walked into her parents bedroom to talk to them about this.

"Mother, Father can I talk to you?"

"Sure honey what's wrong?" Henry answered.

"It's not me, I'm worried about Regina."

"How come?"

"Today she asked me if we would always be sisters and she looked so worried like something would happen and we wouldn't be sisters anymore. It made me really sad." A tear fell down Zelena's cheek.

"What did you tell her?" Henry asked.

"That of course she would always be my baby sis no matter what."

"And what happened after that?"

"I smiled and she smiled back. But I'm still very worried."

"You have the right to be worried about your baby sis and I'm glad you came to us. We will talk to her tomorrow and assure her that you will always be sisters. Okay?"

"Okay."

Zelena was the bigger sister, she was three years old when Regina was born. She had always wanted a baby sister and when Regina was born she had been really happy to finally have someone to play with. Not that had had happened until Regina was almost three years old. Zelena was thinking about all the memories she had had with her baby sister, it made her so happy and she really hoped that nothing would change, and with that Zelena closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Zelena was woken up in the middle of the night of Regina screaming and then she started to sob.

"Hey hey sis what's wrong?" Zelena jumped of her bed and ran over to her sister.

Regina just kept sobbing. After that dream Regina couldn't even look at her sister. So she kept her head down and just continued to sob.

Henry and Cora had also woken up by Regina's scream and came in to the girls room.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I was woken up by her screams and I asked her what happened but she wouldn't answer me." Zelena answered.

Henry sat down by his daughter.

"Hey princess wanna tell me what happened?"

"I had a bad dream daddy." Regina let out through her sobs.

"I get that sweetie but wanna tell me what happened in the dream?"

Regina looked up at her dad and then to her sister and winced before she screamed.

"You said we would always be sisters! You lied to me!" Then Regina looked down again.

Zelena was deadpanned with that she had no idea what her sister meant by that but it hurt, it hurt really bad.

* * *

Cora nudged Zelena's arm and showed her back to her own bed. She could tell Zelena had gotten hurt by Regina's words but wanted to give Regina some privacy to tell Henry what had happened in her dream.

"I don't get it, why would she be so mad at me. I didn't do anything right mother?" Zelena tried to figure out what she could have done to make Regina this angry with her but she couldn't come up with a reasonable answer.

Cora just looked at Zelena and she could really see the hurt in her eyes and how much Zelena was trying to figure out what could have happened, and it really hurt her to see her daughters like this.

* * *

By Regina's bed Henry was trying to comfort his daughter while trying to get her to tell him what had happened.

"Wanna tell me what happened now baby girl?"

Regina looked up and saw that Zelena was back by her bed with their mother.

"Me and Zelena were playing and she hurt me with magic and then you and mom took her away from me so she wouldn't hurt me again." Regina started sobbing again.

"Oh honey. You know that would never happen. You guys don't have magic like your mother."

"I know daddy but you took her away from me and she promised we would always be sisters no matter what."

Henry hugged Regina tight.

"Baby. I need to talk to your mother are you okay for a little while? I'll just be over there." He pointed to the corner on the other side of the room.

Regina nodded her okay and watch as her father walked over to the corner and singled for Cora to join him.

He let her in on the details of what had happened and Cora then walked over to Zelena and whispered something in her ear, something that Regina obviously was not supposed to hear. Zelena got out of her bed and took her pillow and walked out of the room.

"Where is Zelly going?" Regina asked confused.

"We thought after your dream it would be best for her to sleep in another room at least for now sweetheart."

"But…but…but that just makes it worse! You're taking her away from me all over again." Regina started to cry once again.

"Okay maybe this was a bad idea." Cora pointed out.

"Yeah."

"I'll go get Zelena." With that Cora spun around and went to get Zelena.

Meanwhile Henry walked up to Regina and put her in his arms.

"Shh…Gina it's gonna be okay. Mommy went to get Zelly." Regina looked up and smiled.

Just a few minutes later Cora came in with Zelena and Zelena put her pillow back on her bed and jumped up. She smiled at Regina and Regina buried her face in their dads neck.

When they had assured Regina that nothing was gonna happen and that it was just a really bad dream and had gone back to their bedrooms. Zelena was still really tired and just wanted to go back to sleep and as she was about to close her eyes she could feel someone pulling her quilt. She turned around to see Regina standing there with her stuffed bunny under her arm.

* * *

"Zelly can I sleep in your bed next to you tonight?" Regina asked still having some tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sure baby sis. Come." Zelena pulled Regina up on her bed and pulled her close next to her.

"Thank you." Regina let out sleepy.

"You're welcome." Zelena placed a kiss on Regina's forehead.

"Good night sissy."

"Good night baby sis."

With that they both fell back asleep.

* * *

 **Until next time :***


	2. Please Don't Go

**So here is chapter 2! Sorry it took so long but I've been drowned in school work. My teachers sets the grades next week so I've been sitting with last minute assignments! Also it's my birthday next week and then I graduate the week after that so it's not a lot left so I'm really focusing on school right now. But here is chapter two and I hope I'll be able to deliver chapter 3 next week but no promises.**

 **This chapters has parts of both Frozen and OUAT 5X19 Sisters. The titel of the fic is from the song Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers. Next chapter will be partially inspired by the song Fire N Gold by Bea Miller.**

 **I do not own ouat even tho I would want to. And the season finale yesterday was fabulous and I loved Zelena's sass so much and Regina was a little cupcake as always.**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Zelena was woken up the next morning by someone nudging her arm or she knew it was Regina. She rolled around and groaned loudly before opening her eyes to see her little sister bouncing up and down clearly very excited which her eyes also screamed.

"Zelly, Zelly, Zelly!" Regina exclaimed.

"Yes little sis what is it?" Zelena asked still very tired after the nights events.

"Play with me!"

"One minute Regina."

"Okay…" Regina lumped back to her own bed as Zelena rolled back around and closed her eyes.

Zelena was shook awake.

"Zelena you fell asleep! You said we would play, but that I should just wait a minute" Regina shouted.

Zelena rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"How long was I asleep?"

"I dunno, I can't tell time." Regina shrugged.

"Okay then." Zelena got up and got dressed.

"So what do you want to play?"

"Bubble Blast!"

Zelena rolled her eyes, the amount of times they had played bubble blast was too many to count. But Zelena nodded and Regina started building her fort.

As they had built up their forts Regina looked up and gave Zelena thumbs up. Zelena counted to three and Regina blasted her. Regina ducked and started giggling.

"I got you!" She shouted still very giggly.

Zelena rolled her eyes. Regina stood up fast and Zelena blasted her, but this time it was real and Regina fell down to the floor. Zelena ran to her as she screamed.

"Mother! Father!" Cora and Henry ran into the girls room too find Zelena kneeled down on the floor next to a lifeless Regina.

"What did you do!" Cora exclaimed.

"I don't know! We were playing Bubble Blast, I just blasted her and she went down."

Cora had feared this day. She knew her daughters would be capable of magic but she had hoped it wouldn't develop until the girls were teenagers or preferably in their twenties.

Henry could see the look on Cora's face and knew that it wasn't good.

"Cora what is it?" He asked.

"I…I…I'd hoped…that this wouldn't…happen until they were older…"

"What wouldn't happen?" Before Cora could explain it had hit Henry.

"Cora, we aren't talking about magic right?"

Cora swallowed hard and Henry sighed,

"Cora what the hell!"

"Henry not in front of Zelena!" They walked out of the girls room to get some privacy, especially so Zelena wouldn't hear them.

"How long have you known about this!" He demanded as the door to the girls bedroom had closed.

Cora took a breath before answering his question,

"Since they were born."

"What?!"

Henry turned around to calm himself down before he looked at Cora again.

"And you're telling me this now?"

"Because I had hoped they wouldn't develop it until they were older." Cora bit her upper lip.

Henry sighed.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We have to separate them."

"No."

"No?"

"We can't separate them! They're sisters, they love each other."

"Henry, love is weakness you know that!"

"Then you'll tell them, I don't wanna be apart of this." With that Henry walked away.

Cora walked back in to the girls room. Zelena was sitting down next to Regina trying to get her to wake up. Cora kneeled down on the other side of Regina and waved her hands over Regina's body and she started to slowly wake up.

"What happened." She asked and started to get up.

"Hey be careful!" Zelena instructed her but Regina just waved that she was fine.

"Mother what exactly did happen?" Zelena asked as Regina sat down on her bed.

"Magic happened."

"I only thought you had magic." Regina pointed out as she got comfortable.

"That's because I didn't want you guys to know until you were old enough, I also didn't think this would happen for another few years, at least for Zelena. Personally I had hoped that you guys wouldn't develop this quality until you were at least 20."

"What happens now?" Zelena asked worriedly understanding more of this than Regina who is wrinkling her nose trying to figure things out.

Cora swallowed hard before she looked at Zelena and then to Regina and back at Zelena again.

"You'll be separated, we can't have this happening again."

Both Zelena and Regina gasped.

"Nooooooo!" Regina cried out.

"You…you can't do this! We're sisters!"

"Oh I can and I will!" Cora waved forward two guards that were gonna escort Zelena out of the castle.

The tears were streaming down both Zelena and Regina's cheeks. How could this happen.

"Mother please it won't happen again!" Zelena pleaded.

"My sweet dear Zelena I can't take that risk. What if it happens again and that time doesn't end as well as it did this time."

The guards took ahold of Zelena and started dragging her out.

"No matter what happens Zelena we will always be sisters!" Regina shouted as she tried to run after the guards but Cora stopped her.

"Actually after this neither of you will remember this day or each other."

Regina got herself out of Cora's grip and ran to Zelena's bed and pulled the pillow close to her and she kept sobbing and sobbing.

Cora walked out of the room where Henry stood with his arms across his chest.

"What?"

Henry walked passed her and into the girls or now Regina's room and sat down next to his daughter.

Regina looked up at her father and cuddled into him.

* * *

Meanwhile as Cora was about to drop Zelena off at her new home she erased all the memories Zelena had had with Regina and the rest of her life and gave her new fake memories and then she disappeared.

* * *

As Cora got back to the castle she walked right away to Regina's room to find her snuggled up in Henry's arms fast asleep.

"I'm gonna erase her memories now and replace them with fake ones." Cora instructed.

"Okay." Henry answered simply.

"But when you're done you'll leave okay?"

"Sure."

Regina's memories were erased and replaced without her knowing it.

Zelena and Regina were no longer sisters.

* * *

 **Until next time :***


End file.
